Plants usually need to be watered or otherwise supplied with liquid nutrition at least once a week. When an individual leaves his or her home or business for a long period of time, arrangements need to be made to care for the plants. This necessitates the inconvenience and cost of hiring help and compromising the individual's privacy.
Plant watering apparatus and methods have been developed in the past (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,165, 4,557,071, 3,293,799 and 4,393,622). However, they are not specifically designed for easy, convenient and economical use because of their complex construction (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,125 and 4,315,599). Some of them, for example, utilize expensive electrical components (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,972 and 4,934,096). Others are not easily adaptable to an existing plant container (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,626).